The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vacuum bags for compacting clothing and other articles for storage or transport are commonly available in various sizes and configurations. One of the most common methods to evacuate the air from these bags, compacting the contents, is the use of an ordinary and widely available vacuum cleaner, attaching the hose thereof to the valve of the vacuum bag. This works well in cases in which the user is at home, or otherwise has access to a vacuum cleaner. However, when traveling, users seldom have access to a vacuum cleaner, and generally are obliged to evacuate as much air as possible by rolling the vacuum bag tightly to evacuate as much air as possible, but, in the process, causing the bag and its contents to become distorted and wrinkled, reducing the effective volume by less than would be optimal.